1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a waveguide oscillator, the active element of which is a negative resistance semiconductor device, such as a Gunn or Impatt diode. This diode is intended to operate in frequency ranges known as millimetric frequencies, i.e. in the 30-300 GHz band. It is stabilized by a dielectric resonator, coupled to the waveguide so that the cavity obtained operates in a monomode manner. The oscillator according to the invention is particularly stable with respect to temperature variations and generates little noise.
Millimetric band power supplies,--i.e. supplies the wavelength of which is comprised between 1 cm and 1 mm--having good stability in frequency and good noise characteristics can only be provided in the form of a stable source including a Gunn or Impatt diode. The stability and noise characteristics of the power supply are those of the synchronizing oscillator. It is therefore an object of the invention to propose a stable and relatively noiseless oscillator.